Love Hôtel
by Kaori-same
Summary: Un petit LeoKura pour les fans je suis pas très originale mais je jure avoir écrit ça avant de lire toutes les autres fics!Le groupe arrive dans un village après deux jours de marche. Faut bien penser à se relaxer un peu ! :p [kura fille] erk


Léolio X Kurapika

« Argent… Argent. Argent ? Argent ! Fric ! Pognon ! Gyahahaha !

- …

- Mmmh… Veux gâteau maman… »

Kurapika regardait Léolio dormir. Il était 3 heures du matin, et les discours nocturnes du jeune homme brun n'en finissaient plus. La jeune fille aux grands yeux bleus était assise sur le lit et attendait avec espoir le moment où l'autre abruti se tairait enfin. Elle avait tout essayé pour ne plus l'entendre, des boules quiès au changement de pièce, mais elle avait froid dans la salle de bain et Léolio marmonnait tellement fort que tout effort était inutile.

Kurapika en profita donc pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, et elle vint à songer à ces derniers jours.

Gon, Kirua, Léolio et elle étaient enfin arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous des futurs Hunters. Gon, un petit garçon d'environ douze ans, candide et joyeux, accompagné de son ami Kirua, du même âge, plutôt mystérieux héritier d'une famille de tueurs d'élite, alla s'acheter une glace pour se changer les idées et pour supporter un peu mieux la chaleur ambiante de cet après-midi d'été.

Le village rendez-vous était fleuri et chaleureux. Léolio, mort de fatigue, s'affala à la table d'un petit café, tandis que Kurapika commandait à boire.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas une endurance très élevée, Léolio, déclara la blonde d'un air accusateur au brun aux lunettes noires qui haletait.

- Heiiin ! s'exclama Léolio. Mais ça fait deux jours qu'on court presque sans se reposer et sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir, pour arriver ici dans les temps ! J'ai bien le droit d'être un peu fatigué, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. N'empêche que tu es le seul du groupe à être essoufflé.

- Commences pas ! Tu m'agaces !

- Je sais.

- Alors, fermes-là !

- Non. »

Les deux amis passaient leur temps à se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non depuis la fin des premières épreuves du test pour devenir Hunter. Kurapika s'amusait de voir Léolio réagir au quart de tour à ses remarques sarcastiques, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Ils se toisèrent, burent une gorgée de saké, et recommencèrent à se disputer, sans vraie colère.

« Regardes-les, fit Kirua en voyant Léolio et Kurapika à la terrasse du café. Ils sont encore en train de se chercher des embrouilles. Ils en ont pas marre à la fin ?

- Ah oui, effectivement, s'exclama Gon en riant, tout en mordant dans sa glace à la fraise. Ben laisses-les faire, ça les amuse !

- Je parie que c'est encore Léolio qui a dit une connerie, comme d'habitude. Non, mais ! Regardes-les, Gon ! On dirait… Un vieux couple… »

Gon lança un regard étonné à Léolio qui venait de projeter son huitième verre de saké vide à la figure de Kurapika qui répliqua en lui écrasant sa sixième cannette de bière sur la tête.

« Euh, Kirua, fit Gon d'un air inquiet. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont complètement…

- Bourrés, termina Kirua, mort de rire. Vaut mieux pas trop les approcher. Viens, on va faire un tour. »

Les deux enfants s'en allèrent en ricanant.

Les personnes assises au café regardaient les deux ivrognes d'un air outré.

« De toutes façons, -hips- ! vous êtes tous des mutants dans ce groupe ! s'écria Léolio en brandissant son énième verre de saké dans tous les sens.

- Tu dis ça parce que –hips- ! t'as la rage de n'être qu'un gros naze ! répondit Kurapika, les joues rosies par l'alcool.

- Eh mais jte permets pas ! –hips- Et pi d'abord t'es mineur ! –hips- ! Arrête de boire, sale petit délinquant juvénile ! –hips- !

- J'ai 17 ans –hips- et je suis une grande –hips- fille, môssieur Léolio !

- Koâââ ? –hips- Hé mais t'es bourré, Kurapika ! –hips- Arrêtez ce gosse, il a trop bu ! –hips- Il ne sait plus ce qu'il –hips- dit ! »

Quelques clients choqués saisirent Kurapika et lui firent boire de force un café très fort alors qu'elle tentait de jeter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main à la figure de Léolio qui lui tirait la langue et qu'il s'amusait lui aussi à balancer ses verres et les canettes de Kurapika à la tête des clients. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un vieil Hunter à la retraire lui asséna un coup de canne puissant sur le crâne.

Quelques heures plus tard, Léolio ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché sur un banc public, et Kurapika lisait un livre à côté de lui. Un mal de tête intense le prit quelques instants, puis il s'assit, respira, et la douleur disparut. Il bâilla.

« Alors, à ton âge, ne pas tenir l'alcool… C'est lamentable, fit Kurapika en pouffant de rire.

- Tu peux parler, toi ! Te taper des cuites comme ça en plein après-midi à 17 ans ! Et puis d'abord, je te signale que j'ai été assommé, c'est normal que j'ai mal au crâne.

- Ne sois pas vieux jeu, et puis d'ailleurs, c'est pas la peine de recommencer à se disputer.

- T'as raison. »

Léolio retira sa cravate et remonta les manches de sa chemise, la chaleur de la soirée étant étouffante. Puis il eut un éclair.

« Tu sais que quand t'es bourré, tu dis des conneries ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme tout le monde, je penser, répondit posément Kurapika.

- Nan, toi tu dis des trucs dans le genre « je suis une fille », tu vois ?

- … !

Kurapika fit mine de ne pas réagir. Elle avait dit ça ? Mais quelle idiote ! Maintenant, Léolio la prendrait soit pour un fou, soit pour une fille…

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Ok, laisses tomber. »

Léolio jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami et constata qu'il se contenait de rougir avec peine et luttait pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

« Bizarre, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est absolument pas normal que je vienne à l'instant de me dire que Kurapika était adorable quand il rougissait. Je dois encore avoir trop d'alcool dans le sang ! Oui, ça doit être ça ! »

« Bon, Léolio, fit Kurapika en se levant. Je trouve qu'il serait temps d'aller chercher Gon et Kirua, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais, peut-être, répondit le brun nonchalamment. Moi jpense qu'ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls. J'ai plutôt envie de manger quelque chose, pas toi ?

- Ca t'arrive parfois d'avoir de bonne idées. »

Léolio grogna et Kurapika sourit. Ils marchèrent en silence le long des petites avenues éclairées par des lampadaires colorés. La nuit était tombée. Léolio remarqua un restaurant pas trop bondé et s'y installa, suivi de Kurapika.

Ils étaient assis sur une véranda avec vue sur la mer, toute proche. Kurapika, la tête appuyée sur sa main, la regardait, et Léolio ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son ami. Ses cheveux blonds reluisaient de façon envoûtante à la lumière des candélabres, et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient du reflet de la mer. Kurapika sentit peser sur elle le regard de Léolio et resta immobile, gênée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, à me fixer comme ça ? » pensa-t-elle.

« C'est marrant à quel point parfois, tu ressembles à une fille, fit soudain Léolio.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Kurapika en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ceci dit sans vouloir te vexer, bien-sûr ! ajouta le brun décontenancé.

- Alors tu as pris pour argent comptant ce que je t'ai dit quand j'étais bourrée, hein !

- Mais non, c'est pas ça… maugréa Léolio tout en sachant qu'il mentait pour prêcher le vrai par le faux, si Kurapika n'avait pas menti.

- Excusez-moi… » fit une belle voix grave.

Léolio se retourna, agacé. Un grand homme aux yeux sombres, vêtu d'un ensemble blanc et d'un nœud papillon rouge les regardait.

« Je suis animateur du restaurant. Comme vous êtes venus en couple, je voudrais savoir si la demoiselle souhaiterait un morceau de musique particulier ? »

Léolio roula des yeux et Kurapika vira soudain au rouge pivoine.

« NON MERCI ! » hurla-t-elle.

L'animateur, visiblement choqué, s'en alla vers une autre table.

« Ah ben ça alors ! bégaya Léolio. Il t'as pris pour une fille ! Hahaha ! Comme par hasard ! C'est marrant, hein !

- Ta gueule, Léolio.

- Que … »

Léolio se tut. Kurapika le regardait, et malgré le fait que ses yeux n'aient pas viré à l'écarlate, le jeune homme y lut une colère croissante.

« Hey, Kurapika, je plaisantais ! fit-il pour la calmer.

- Tu comprends jamais rien à rien, toi, hein !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ! Je plaisantais ! soupira Léolio.

- Le fait est que je SUIS une fille et qu'il n'y a que mes amis qui me prennent pour un mec ! Vous êtes tous aveugles et plus stupides les uns que les autres ! Pas même toi, tu n'as remarqué ! Depuis quand vous vous êtes mis dans le crâne que j'étais un homme ? Hein ? Ah, je sais ! Vous ne pouviez pas envisager qu'une fille soit aussi forte que ça alors vous m'avez cataloguée comme mec. C'est logique ! s'époumonait la blonde en furie. »

Léolio n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Kurapika énervé et il ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir. Et dans ce cas-là encore pire…

« Calmes-toi, Kurapika ! chuchota-t-il en sentant les regards des clients se tourner vers eux. Viens avec moi. »

Il entraîna la blonde dehors et s'assit sur un muret.

« Bon, écoute, je…

- Non, c'est bon, ça va. Maintenant, vous allez me prendre en pitié et me faire des traitements de faveur. Je crois qu'au fond, c'est pour éviter ça que je ne vous ai pas affirmé mon genre.

- Raaah, mais ferme-la cinq minutes, merde ! râla Léolio. Au fond, ça change rien ! T'es toujours Kurapika, donc je vois pas le problème ! »

En fait, apprendre cette nouvelle changeait tout pour lui. Si Kurapika était bel et bien une fille, il était rassuré de l'avoir trouvé adorable.

« … Oui, peut-être.

- D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'étais sûr que t'étais un mec…

- Tu n'aurais pas supporté le fait d'être battu ou ridiculisé par une femme, c'est ton subconscient qui t'as fait croire que j'étais un homme afin de te rassurer, sûrement.

- Tu m'énerves avec ta science à deux balles.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- C'est bien ça qui m'énerve. »

Kurapika ricana. Alors Léolio ne changeait pas d'attitude avec elle après avoir compris la vérité. Elle se dit qu'il était vraiment un ami extraordinaire et qu'elle avait eu de la chance de le rencontrer. Ils retournèrent dans le restaurant, mangèrent à leur faim et décidèrent de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

« Que dirais-tu de cet hôtel, là ? proposa Kurapika.

- Nan, trop vieux !

- Lui ?

- Nooon ! Trop cher ! T'as vu cette arnaque ?

- Ben où, alors ? Ca fait une heure qu'on tourne en rond, Léolio !

- Oh, hé, c'est bon, hein ! Tu permets que je réfléchisse ? Arrête de me déconcentrer tout le temps. »

Kurapika fit une moue dédaigneuse et croisa les bras. Léolio aperçut soudain un love hôtel et ricana nerveusement. Kurapika le remarqua et fit des yeux ronds.

« Tu plaisantes, là, fit-elle en désignant l'hôtel en question.

- Bien-sûr que…

- Hé ! Léoliooo ! Kurapikaaaaa ! hurla une petite voix. Venez par ici ! »

C'était Gon qui les appelait depuis l'hôtel où Kirua et lui allaient passer la nuit.

- On vous a réservé la dernière chambre, veinards ! fit Kirua. Mais y a qu'un lit, spa rave hein ? ricana le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Euuuuuh, firent Léolio et Kurapika simultanément.

- Cool ! Allez, venez ! »

Le brun et la blonde entrèrent dans la vaste chambre et posèrent leurs affaires. Kurapika regarda fixement le lit deux personnes, et Léolio s'en aperçut.

« Eh, c'est bon, je vais pas te bouffer, fit-il.

- Hein ? Euh, je sais, je sais ! » répondit brusquement Kurapika en rangeant prestement son sac.

« Tain, jsuis mort. Jsens que je vais bien dormir, marmonna Léolio en s'étirant.

- Oui, fit Kurapika en se couchant habillée sur la couverture, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

- Si tu veux, je dors à côté. » fit Léolio.

Kurapika fut étonnée de l'air sérieux de son ami.

« Mais non, crétin ! Tu vas pas dormir par terre.

- T'es sûre de toi ? T'as pas peur de moi ? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux.

- Léolio, je n'ai _jamais _eu peur de toi, répondit-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Mouarf. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, cassé.

Kurapika retira son poncho bleu. Léolio se sentit soudain bizarre. Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange quand Kurapika était là, depuis l'instant où il l'avait connu, lors de leur première dispute. Ils finirent par se coucher, dos à dos, et Kurapika éteignit la lumière. Un silence pesant s'installa. Kurapika avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'elle s'endormit. Léolio ricana en silence : finalement, elle était fatiguée aussi. Pourtant, lui n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Kurapika était très proche de lui. Soudain, la jeune fille endormie se retourna brusquement et se blottit inconsciemment contre le dos de Léolio. Elle dormait déjà profondément.

Léolio sut alors ce qu'il voulait faire depuis déjà un certain temps. Il se retourna vers Kurapika et prononça son nom pour tenter de la réveiller.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit lentement ses beaux yeux bleus, il hésita une demie seconde, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kurapika s'était entièrement réveillée, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait Léolio, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne se dégagea pas.

Comme il ne sentait aucune résistance, Léolio saisit la nuque de Kurapika et continua de l'embrasser passionnément. Tout allait très vite dans l'esprit encore à moitié endormi de Kurapika.

Léolio. Léolio-san qui l'embrassait. Mais qu'elle réagisse ! Qu'elle le gifle ! Elle ne l'avait pas autorisé à faire ça. Elle voulut bouger, mais elle n'y parvint pas. C'était si agréable.

Elle avait parfois imaginé cette scène, avant. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle le voulait depuis toujours. Lorsque Léolio relâcha son emprise et se retourna sans un mot, elle l'enlaça.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain, Kirua se leva le premier. Il était encore somnolent lorsqu'il voulut aller se laver dans la salle de bain privée de la chambre de Léolio et Kurapika. Il était 6 heures du matin, et Kirua faisait attention de ne réveiller personne. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Il vit les deux amis serrés l'un contre l'autre et enlacés et écarquilla les yeux. Mais lui savait très bien que Kurapika était une fille, il n'avait jamais pensé autre chose, alors il se contenta de ricaner et de prendre rapidement sa douche.

Deux heures plus tard, c'était Gon qui s'éveillait et qui voulut entrer dans la douche. Il bâilla bruyamment en pénétrant dans la chambre des deux autres et poussa un cri de surprise en les voyant. Kurapika sursauta brusquement et lança un regard noir à celui qui avait osé la réveiller. Léolio enfonça sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! s'exclama Gon.

- Ben on dormait, pourquoi cette ques… commença Kurapika en s'étirant, avant de voir Léolio à côté d'elle et de se souvenir de la soirée et de la façon dont elle avait dormi.

- Vous êtes… Euh…

- Gon ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça dès le matin ? s'exclama Kirua, déjà habillé depuis longtemps, en entrant dans la chambre.

- Kirua, au secours ! Ils étaient… Euh.. En fait, je…

- Ben quoi, ils ont bien le droit de faire des cochonneries au lit, non ? »

Kurapika rougit violemment et projeta la lampe de chevet à la tête du jeune tueur qui esquiva en ricanant.

« Ben oui mais… » Gon avait visiblement du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir.

Kirua continuait de ricaner. Kurapika se rendit alors compte que Kirua savait qu'elle n'était pas un homme –elle le remercia intérieurement- et tilta : Gon croyait qu'ils étaient gay !

« Gon, je… Je suis une fille, tu sais ! »

Gon fit une tête bizarre avant de sortir de la chambre, sans vouloir réfléchir plus loin.

Kirua éclata de rire et partit rejoindre son ami qui était décidément un crétin bien niais.

Léolio daigna lever la tête et s'aperçut que Kurapika s'était levée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que je vais devoir m'adapter à ma condition de fille dans le groupe maintenant que Gon est au courant aussi.

- Bah… »

Kurapika sourit. La journée suivante fut tranquille, les derniers arrivants du test n'étant pas encore au village. Le groupe avait donc passé tout leur temps à discuter.

Rien n'avait changé au final entre eux. A part peut-être les tendres pressions que Léolio effectuait sur la main de Kurapika qu'il tenait dans la sienne.


End file.
